


[Podfic] Apparitions

by kalakirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of philomytha's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ivan was taught always to tell the truth to ImpSec.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Apparitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109592) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya). 



**Title:** Apparition

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 4 minutes 36 seconds

  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/apparition%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20philomytha.mp3) or [as a podbook (5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Apparition%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20philomytha.m4b)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
